Murky Depths
by VoiceFromInside
Summary: The Black Pearl has been attacked! Jack Sparrow and his daughter are forced to go ask William and Elizabeth Turner for help. Who is Jack Sparrow’s daughter, you ask? Well YOU of course!
1.

A/N: 'ello! I haven't seen any of this kind of fics before, so I decided to give it a try. I hope ya enjoy it. Review!  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah right.  
  
Summary: The Black Pearl has been attacked! Jack Sparrow and his daughter are forced to go ask William and Elizabeth Turner for help. Who is Jack Sparrow's daughter, you ask? Well YOU of course.  
  
*** Prologue.  
  
You can't believe it has happened. The Black Pearl has just been attacked! While passing by land, a fleet of ships sailed out with dozens of naval officers aboard. You were listening to your father's tale of an adventure he had with friends that lived in the town, when a cannonball made a rather large hole in the side of the ship. You, your father, and the crew rush to the cannons. You all tried to hold them off, but their was just too many of them. You've lost all hope, and by now the ship is covered in holes. You decide to abandon ship. You see your father do the same. You walk off to the edge and dive off unnoticed.  
  
So now your swimming towards land, hoping none of the naval officers saw you. You keep going until you finally reach land. You breathe a sigh of relief and hope your father and mother, Anamaria, are okay. You look out to sea, only to find the Black Pearl sink into the murky depths. You feel like your going to cry, but you vote to hold it in.  
  
You check your sides to find your gun, sword, and money sachet still in place. You begin to walk into to town, hoping to go to find the nearest bar and drown your sorrows in a bottle of rum. While walking, you feel an arm grip you around the waist and a hand cover your mouth. You quickly get out of the hold and turn around. Standing there is a boy, who seems around eighteen, with a sword at your throat.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing on my parent's property?" he demands menacingly,  
  
"Get yer bloody 'ands off me!" You take out your sword and begin to duel. 


	2. 

'ello. I haven't updated in a long time. Well, I hope you like me story.  
  
Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah right.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
The strange boy and you have been dueling for quite a while. You are about to slash his arm when you feel a cold blade at your throat.  
  
"Drop your sword," A man's voice says from behind you.  
  
'Not again,' you think as your sword falls to the ground. You feel yourself being turned around roughly. The man glares at you. He takes your sleeve and pulls it up. You see the 'P' burned into your skin and your Sparrow tattoo.  
  
"You're a sparrow?" the man asks.  
  
"Aye," you reply while struggling against the man's arms.  
  
"Are you related to Jack Sparrow?" he asks.  
  
"What if I am?" you say angrily. You really don't like being restrained.  
  
"Answer the question," he states gruffly.  
  
"Aye. Jack Sparrow be me dad." The man immediately lets go of you and you grab your sword off the ground. You are about to make a run for it, but the boy grabs you. You growl and struggle.  
  
"I've had a few 'encounters' with your father," The man says.  
  
"That's nice. Will ya let go of me, boy?" You say as you break free. You take off into the trees and somehow end up in the town. You see the pub. You run into it, hoping to see your father. He's sitting at the bar with a cup of rum. You walk over and sit in one of the stools.  
  
"I was wonderin' when you were gonna show up," said your father without looking up.  
  
"I ran into some trouble, but I handled it," you say with pride.  
  
Your father grins as he replies, "That's me girl." You ask the bartender for a drink, and he looks at you strangely. You just glare at him and tell him to hurry up. You hear the bar doors open but pay no notice to it. You turn your attention to the mug of rum that has been set in front of you. "Sparrow," says a voice from the back of the bar. You and your father turn around to see a man in the doorway. It was the same man that had held you at knifepoint.  
  
"Aye," you and your father say at the same time.  
  
"Jack Sparrow," the man says. You look at your dad strangely, but he gets up and claps the man on the back.  
  
"Will, me boy! How've ya been doin'?" said your father with his usual drunken slur.  
  
"Can't complain. I had a bit of a run-in with your daughter today. Firecracker, that one," Will says with a chuckle. "What are you doing in Port Royal?"  
  
"The Pearl 'as been attacked," says your father darkly.  
  
"By who?" Will asks anxiously.  
  
"I ain't too sure, but I think it may 'ave been me old pal Harrington," your father says. You're mind is buzzing with thoughts. Who is Harrington? Who is this Will fella'? And how long are you goin' to be in Port Royal?  
  
+++++++  
  
yay! Chapter numero dos is finished! I'm feelin' a little happy about this right now, but I'm sure it will pass.  
  
Review! 


	3. 

Okay, I'm goin' to try to update more often, and make my chapters a little longer. I happy that people actually muh story.  
  
Kellie: lol. Thanks, and your new story is really cool. You better update it soon!  
  
Natalie: Sorry, this isn't a Will/You. It's a Will's Son/You. It's kinda the same though.  
  
hiya: Nah, Harrington is my attempted at a made up character.  
  
Anna: Thanks, and I hope you got my email.  
  
Lunawolf: I'm not too sure about the storyline myself. –grins- In my visualization, Will's son is quite hot indeed. Heehee. I'm goin' to try to make the chappies longer.  
  
Christina: thanks, I haven't seen much of 'em either.  
  
Sparrows sparrow: I'm sorry I sunk the Pearl, but I had to too go along with my story. I'm thinkin' that Will's son is hot, heehee.  
  
Jessie Rose: Yeah, I'm gonna make em' longer. Thankie.  
  
Tweetyiscool: I'm tryin' to update more, but I'm just lazy.  
  
Spikezblackfire0: Ewwy!! Incestial relationships!!  
  
Now on with the story!  
  
+++++  
  
You and you're father are walking with Will up to his house. You are completely lost on what is happening, but you don't want to ask anything in front of a man you don't know. You begin wondering when you are going to get there, when you see a large house coming up on a hill. As you all walk in, you stare in all around the large foyer.  
  
"Would you like something to drink, miss?" a butler asks as he walks up to you.  
  
"They will not be needing drinks right now, Winston. You are dismissed," Will says as he leads you and your father into a parlor. You see a young woman sitting there on the couch, and she gets up when she sees Will come in. She is looks very beautiful, and is wearing a very elegant gown.  
  
"Hello Will. Hello Jack, what are you doing here?" she asks a little skeptically.  
  
"Me Pearl was attacked in the harbor. Will an' me are talkin' about how we can get back at the bastard who did it."  
  
"William Turner! How could you even think about turning back to piracy? We have a family now! I'm sorry Jack, but I just don't think that Will will be accompanying on this little 'adventure,'" she says in a huff.  
  
"Elizabeth, are you forgetting about how Jack saved your life?" Will replied to his overreacting wife.  
  
"Nah, it be alright Will. I guess me and me daughter will be headed off by ourselves," your father cuts in before any arguing could begin. You're happy to finally be acknowledged in this conversation. The Elizabeth lady looks down at you, and you stare back.  
  
"I didn't even notice her! Jack, I didn't know you had a daughter. Hello, my name is Elizabeth Turner. I'm sorry for my rudeness," she says in a hurry.  
  
"It's alright. It's nice to meet ya Ms. Turner. And don't worry 'bout the rudeness thing. I live on a pirate ship," you reply kindly. You kind of like this lady. She seems nice.  
  
"Elizabeth, please. Jack's our friend, and he needs our help. I'm sure the children won't mind if there father is gone out for a few months," he says. You begin wondering if the boy you were dueling is one of their sons.  
  
"Will! You know that they would mind. They love you, and would feel hurt if you weren't here," Elizabeth seems to be getting angrier with Will.  
  
"I think maybe we should be goin'. It was nice seein' you two," your father says as he takes your arm and drags you toward the door.  
  
"You don't have to leave. You may stay here if you would like. I'm sure the children would love too meet you daughter, Jack. We will discuss the business about your boat later. I will have one of the maids show you two too your quarters," says Elizabeth.  
  
"I'll try to convince her to let me help," you hear Will say hushedly to your father as he ollows Elizabeth.  
  
A young woman comes in and asks your father and you to follow her. As you walk along the hallways, you notice all the paintings and things hanging on the walls. It was a very nice, very large house. The maid stops you and shows you into your room. She and your father walk out, and you stare wide- eyed around your room. It's huge! You had to share part of the Captain's Quarters on the Pearl with your father. You couldn't believe you had your own room.  
  
After a half an hour of jumping around on your bed, you decide to go and look around the house. You weren't sure if you were supposed too, but hey. You're a pirate!  
  
You begin walking through the hallways, hoping you won't get lost. You begin to get bored, so you attempt to find your way into there kitchen. As you are looking, you don't notice a figure approaching you from the opposite direction. You look up, but it's too late.  
  
BAM!  
  
You fall too the ground and rub your head. You're not sure who you ran into, so you look up.  
  
It's the boy you were dueling with earlier!  
  
+++  
  
Yep, that would be my sad excuse for a cliffhanger. Well, I know it's not very long, and I'm sorry. I promise that the next chapter will be longer.  
  
I hope ya'll like it.  
  
Review!! 


End file.
